Eternal Lines (AU)
by Comealongpondy
Summary: When Amy meets the stranger that night, she had no idea that he would become enormous parts of her life. / Amy/Eleven


**An Eleven/Amy AU**

Author´s Note: I do not own the show, or those characters. Trust me, if I did they would be canon.  
Much thanks to my beta, Beth. Thanks Beth, you are amazing.

* * *

At some point of your life, you will meet a certain person that just pops into your world, turns your life upside down and leaves you perpetually. Despite of this, you can't let go. This person will become enormous parts of your life, and even if you wanted to let go – you couldn't. There constantly will be an invisible bond between you two which refuses to break. But the strange thing about it is, you don't want it to.

It is raining when Amy Pond leaves _Miabella Night Club_ . When she came earlier this night, there was some drizzle in the air which she hoped would stop. She regrets that she didn't take an umbrella or at least that she was wearing this short skirt that was barely covering her backside. She grips her jacket close around herself because it feels like it has gotten colder, too. She checks the time on her mobile. It's half past four and she is leaving the night club alone once more. Going out with Mels and Jeff is hopeless. They had a small fight, because those two only have eyes for each other, while Amy is always the third wheel. She thought that going to a night club wouldn't be as bad because she would be able to meet new people but even they bored her today for some strange reason she couldn't really understand. The ginger goes through her contacts in her mobile and calls Rory. She wants to ask him if he can pick her up but he is not answering his phone. The ginger puts her phone away again, deciding that if Rory can't pick her up, she would simply take the Tube. After a few steps, she stumbles off her left heel. Amy falls to the floor one shoe on, the other shoe stuck between a dodgy looking pavement slab. "Shit." She curses under her breath, scrabbling on the wet floor for her shoe. She gives it a yank and her new Jimmy Choos fly into the air- however as she picks it up once again it seems that the vital 6inch heel is still stuck in the pavement. Her shoe was broken, Rory wasn't picking up- and on closer inspection of her knee, Amy was bleeding. She takes a deep breath and stands up carefully, attempting to walk without the heel but she can't do it, so instead slips out of them and picks them up. The redhead peeks over to the street and thinks that a taxi would work too, since the Tube is 15 minutes away and she can't get anywhere without her shoes. Plus, she can easily pick up diseases from the pavement and London is a dodgy place for a girl all alone. So the cab seems like a good idea to her. But as the situation isn't already awful enough, someone pushes past her forcefully and almost knocks her down. She stumbles back though and manages to hold onto a street lamp to keep herself from falling. "Slow down!" Amy quite shouts, frustrated, as she watches the man running down the street and disappearing behind a corner. She frowns and bends down to reach for her purse which slipped of her hands when she was being pushed –but her hands grab absolutely nothing. "What on earth.." Amy mutters and spins around to examine the ground. But there is no purse. She groans in frustration and tries her best to blink away the tears. No heel, no mobile, no money. She didn't just only lose her purse, but her faith in humanity as well.

Ten minutes later, Amy finds herself on the steps in front of an apartment, watching the cars and cabs driving past her. The tears on her cheeks had dried and she just sits there, wondering how on earth she will get through the whole month without all of her money – it was stupid of her to keep it all in her purse, but she got paid earlier, and she didn't have time to walk all the way home to Camden. The lights of the street and the cars let her face look pale, and she blankly stares into space. After a while, she buries her face in her palms and sighs, when she suddenly hears a voice saying: "Hey, are you okay?" This rips her out of her thoughts.

The girl looks up and spots two green eyes staring at her. He is so close, that she backs away automatically. A young man, probably in her age, wearing a ridiculous tweed jacket, tight pants and a bow tie. "Uh-"

"No offend, but you look pretty...hmm.." He pauses to think of a fitting word. Just after seconds he seems to have found the right one and adds: "done."

She looks at him, pretty confused and overwhelmed by the situation. Some of his hair is falling into his face while the other half is flying around his head messily. He is holding a yellow umbrella over their heads. "Yeah, I guess I am" Amy eventually says.

"Your knee is bleeding. You don't look okay." He lets himself fall on the stairs beside her. Usually, Amy wouldn't talk to guys like him, especially not to him, but right now she doesn't have much to lose, she thinks.

"I'm not okay." The ginger admits. "I just lost all of my days earning because some bastard stole my purse."

"Oh." The young man says and Amy can see how he blushes while he eyes her up and down. He soon looks up to her eyes again, keeping his gaze there the entire time. "What's your name?"

"Amy Pond."

"I think you should go home, Amy Pond, instead of..you know.." He nods his head weirdly towards her. She raises an eyebrow at him, not quite getting what he means. Finally, she shrugs.

"I can't. I don't have money for the Tube or a cab. Also, my heel broke and I can't walk." She picks up the broken shoe which she had put aside. "See?"

"That's unlucky."

"Very."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Amy looks away from him and fiddles with the seam of her skirt absent-mindlessly. "Sitting around, maybe?"

"Luckily I called a cab. We can share one if you would like?" He tilts his head at her and for the first time since he appeared, the redhead has a strange feeling about him.

"I think I am fine." She replies then, but he insists.

"But I can't leave you here outside. It's raining, it's cold and it's the middle of the night." He jumps up, but still manages to keep the umbrella over their heads somehow. "Please come along?" He offers her his hand. Amy looks hesitantly at his hand, but takes it. He helps her up and they walk together to the street. The pavement is cold for Amy's bare feet.

As they walk, Amy asks: "Why are you nice to me?"

And he replies with another question, "Why not?"

She shrugs her shoulders and makes sure not to step on glass. "We don't know each other."

"And your point is?" He has this smile, she thinks, this real smile that is so completely real, that you just _have _to smile back. God damn it. This is the first smile of her in maybe a few hours. Everything is going downhill, but maybe, just maybe the world isn't as fucked up as it seems to be.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Amy asks him and eyes him again. She can't really imagine that he went to a party with that outfit, except to a motto party. But she can't smell any alcohol on him.

"Oh you know. Stuff."

"Stuff?" She repeats and slowly raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff."

She looks at him suspiciously, but decides not to ask farther for now and turns her gaze to the street. Yellow lights are reflected in puddles on the ground and they shimmer. The stranger clears his throat and is about to say something, but the cab arrives. He opens the door for her and they get in. In the cab, Amy pulls her skirt down nervously as she glances out of the window. He lives in Bloomsbury, she finds out as he tells the cab driver his address. "Camden" she says shortly after. For a few seconds she believes that the drive will be covered in awkward silence, but surprisingly, he starts talking.

"You know, Amy..you are a beautiful girl." This sounds like he is about to break up with her and she frowns because a) they just met and b) if this is an attempt to hit on her, it's really bad. She is just about to say something, but he is quicker. "Life is a beautiful thing, too – I mean, you can do whatever. You can do so many things and just live it the way you like it. Every day is a second chance." He gives her a smile, but only confusion crosses her face.

"Hey look, I don't know what you are talki-"

"That's why I think you should take those chances and stop...wasting your life."

"Who said I was wasti-"

"I mean sure, whatever floats in your boat, but you are stunning and you can do...so much more...than this." By now, she is even more confused. So is the cab driver, Amy notices when she looks into the driving mirror to meet his glance.

"Than what?" She demands when she is sure that he has finished talking.

His cheeks turn red, like he is ashamed. "You know..this", he says and she still isn't getting it.

"You know me for approximately 20 minutes and you are convinced that I am wasting my life?" Amy asks to which he nods softly.

"Yes. With.." He doesn't seem like he's going to finish off his sentence.

"What?" She shoots a stern look at him, demanding an answer. He glances away, of course frustrated, but Amy has honestly no idea what he is on about.

"To..er..walk the streets." She guesses his palms were sweaty, judging by the way he is wiping them on his trousers. She simply raises an eyebrow at him. "To become a..streetwalker.." He tries again. No reaction. "To go on the game? To turn tricks? To hustle?"

"Excuse me?"

"To hus-"

"I heard what you said!" The expression on his face changes so quickly, that he now looks like he's about to cry. Oh god, Amy thinks. People and their god damned emotions. So she tries to clear the situation up as quick as possible."I am not a prostitute" she explains with a frown, slightly offended that he thought this. And he widens his eyes.

"You're not-" She shakes her head. Amy wonders if his cheeks can get even redder than they are right now. "Oh my god, Amy, I am so sorry, I.." This makes her laugh softly and she watches him getting more embarrassed with every passing second.

"Is this the reason why you wanted to share a cab with me? Because you wanted to pick up a prostitute?" She can see the cab driver wipe his brow, quite nervously.

"What? No! I wanted to help you." He mumbles the last part of the sentence and looks out of the window. The redhead grins to herself.

"What kinda help?"

"Like... tell you that there are many more options than..this." Amy laughs again.

"Then tell me, what are you doing?" The moment she asks him, the cab stops and he's already undoing his seat belt. But Amy's still waiting for an answer.

"Theatre." He replies, short-bounded, suddenly looking like he's in a hurry. Amy smiles, because she's doing some acting as well.

"Cool. I dance." He shoots a look at her and she rolls her eyes. "Not that sort of dance." He looks kinda relieved as he opens the door.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Amy Pond."

"It was nice to meet you too. And thanks." He smiles at her and gets out. "Hey, wait. What's your name?"

"Jasper!" He shouts, before slamming the car door shut. Amy can see him running through the rain towards a tall building. There are fifteen pounds and his umbrella on the seat.

"Well, thank you, Jasper."


End file.
